todo por dormir!
by SweetRock
Summary: todo lo que pasa por soñar, ¿sera que se vuelva realidad? Pasen a leer!


LOGICAMENTE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN… ESTA HISTORIA ES POR DIVERSION =P DISFRUTEN!

"**ESTA VEZ ES REAL."**

El sol le daba directo en los ojos del joven pero el no quería despertar, estaba muy cómodo en su cama.. espera ¿CAMA?

"_**Cama? Yo no tengo cama**__!"_ de pronto se da cuenta que alguien esta junto a el y esa persona le abraza_**"Que rayos paso? Acaso hice algo ayer? No..no recuerdo si akane me llega a descubrir estoy muerto…"**_de repente escucha una voz

**-¿Ranma estas bien? "QUE ..Esa es la voz de akane esto tiene que ser una broma abro mis ojos y la veo esta junto a mi sonriéndome ¿porque esta aquí conmigo?" ¿Ranma?**

**-S ssi estoy bien**

**-No te ves muy bien yo debería verme así no tu..**

**-¿Por que dices eso?**

**-Como porque… por los malestares del embarazo **

**-¡QUE!**

**-Que pasa ranma no puedo creer que aun pongas esa cara han pasado 5 meses ya deberías estar acostumbrado "**_**QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO"**_

**-Si.. perrdddon es que aun estoy medio dormido eeeemmm voy aaa tomar un baño ya…ya regreso**

**-Ok pero apúrate porque tengo que ir al doctor**

**-¿Por qué? Pasa algo malo?**

**-No, claro que no, es el chequeo normal ayer te lo dije no te acuerdas?**

**-Aaa claro ssi.. no tardo**

Ranma descubrió que la relación entre ellos habia cambiado mucho, akane está embarazada y luce muy feliz, están casados y ¿el? Se sentía muy muy feliz "_**si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar pero aun así tengo que averiguar que esta pasando…" **_Ya en el consultorio se encontraron al dr tofu, mientras akane entraba a cambiarse de ropa ranma se quedo con el.

**-Doctor? Tengo que preguntarle algo… se que va a sonar extraño pero mi vida siempre ha sido así..**

**-Dime que te preocupa Ranma?**

**-Pues vera esta mañana que desperté descubrí que muchas cosas cambiaron**

**-¿A que te refieres?**

**-Quiero decir antes de dormir yo no estaba casado con akane y mucho menos esperando un bebe con ella… ¿que paso?**

**-Ya veo…. De verdad no lo puedo creer ranma**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-Estas arrepentido ¿no es así?**

**-¿De que habla?**

**-Te arrepentiste de casarte con Akane y ahora que ella se embarazo te diste cuenta ¿no?**

**-NOOO claro que no… esto es siempre lo que habia deseado… es solo que no parece real …**

**-Pues entonces solo te queda por hacer una cosa**

**-¿y cual es?**

**-Disfrutarlo… disfruta este momento porque no sabes cuánto te va a durar**

**-Tiene razón muchas gracias**

En ese momento sale akane y llega el dr para hacer la consulta….

**-Bueno muchachos todo parece ir bien el bebe esta muy sano todo esta como debe ser ¿quieren saber el sexo?**

**- no se doctor… tu quieres saberlo Ranma?**

**-ssi… si tu quieres **

**-muy bien dr diganos**

**-esta bien chicos al parecer ustedes tendrán una niña…**

**-¿una…una niña? - dicen los dos al mismo tiempo-**

**-Así es muchas felicidades muchachos.**

Una vez fuera del consultorio los dos iban de la mano en camino hacia el dojo… de repente akane se detiene y mira a ranma

**-ranma…. Soy muy feliz…. No lo puedo creer nunca pensé que llegaría a ser tan feliz …**

**- lo se**

**- si alguien me ubiera dicho que esto iba a suceder…. Que estaríamos casados y ahora esperando una bebe… soy muy feliz …. **

**-a..akane… nunca crei poder ser tan feliz y tu me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo… voy a ser pppapa y de una niña…. Te prometo que vamos a estar juntos por siempre …. Te amo **

**-yo también te amo ranma.**

Lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos los dos se van acercando hasta que se besan, un beso que el había deseado desde hace tanto…

**-Ranma… ¿ranma estas bien? **– dice una voz que ranma no logra reconocer cuando abre los ojos puede ve el cielo oscuro

**- ¿Qué paso?**

**-te quedaste dormido en el tejado y te caíste-** dijo la voz- **¿estas bien?**

**-si –** se sienta y puede ver a akane junto a él y nota que ella no tiene su panza de embarazo _**–"así que en realidad si fue un sueño" **_

**-¿de verdad estas bien?, te ves triste,¿te golpeaste la cabeza?**

**- estoy bien es solo que tuve un sueño … algo extraño.**

**-¿así? ¿sobre que?**

-**mmmmm sobre….** – empieza a ponerse rojo- **mi familia**

**-¿tus papas?-** ranma mueva la cabeza negando, akane comprende y se queda callada unos segundos – **oh… de..deberiamos entrar –** se levanta y empieza a caminar hacia la casa.

-**espera! -**akane se detiene y voltea a verlo –¿**no.. no quieres saber que soñé?**

**-no…no creo que deba de saberlo…. - ** ranma la mira extrañado y le pregunta el porque –** porque es algo privado , deberías decirselo a la persona que sale en el, estoy segura que fue un lindo sueño.**

**-si… si lo fue, espero que se haga realidad.**

**-ahí tienes, deberías decirle y volverlo realidad, ¿no crees?**

**-yo… **

**-¿tu que? –**en ese momento ranma se pone de pie y avanza hacia akane.

-**yo lo estoy haciendo… -**ella lo mira sin entender –** se lo estoy diciendo a la persona que estuvo en mi sueño akane… tu estabas en el –**la muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida, ranma le toma las manos y la mira directo a los ojos- **akane…. Nosotros….nosotros estábamos ..ca…ca..casados y…y…tu…tu **

No podía creer lo que ranma le decía, estaba muy sorprendida - **¿yo que ranma? **

**-tu…tu… estabas…em..emm…embarazada –**eso sorprendió mucho mas a la joven – **de mi…mi bebe….. una… una… ni.. niña…**

Akane quedo muda al escuchar lo que le decía y ranma mal interpreto su silencio, así que suelta las manos de ella, lo que hace que reaccione

-**pero… no… no creo que eso llegue a suceder**

**-¿Qué?...¿por… por que?**

Ranma sonríe de medio lado –**porque tu me odias –**esas palabras sorprendieron a akane

-**yo…yo no te odio.**

**-¿no?, aun así no importa **

**-¿Por qué?**

**- por que…. Porque …. Sabes mejor olvidalo –**empieza a caminar alejándose de ella, no habia avanzado mucho cuando akane habla.

-**porque siempre haces eso –** él se detiene pero no voltea a verla- **porque siempre que hablamos de esto haces lo que sea para evitarlo.**

**-¿hablar de que? –** voltea y logra ver a akane muy cerca de el

-**de mi… y de ti… tu…tu dijiste que querías que se haga realidad…¿no es así?... o es que estabas mintiendo.- ** ranma no contesta así que ella continua –** sabes que… tienes razón… nunca se volverá realidad –**se separa de el y camina unos pasos hacia la casa, unas lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos pero estaba aguantando todo lo que podía, cuando quiere caminar mas rápido siente como la agarran del brazo para detenerla

-**espera…por favor. –**la voz de ranma era un susurro , quedaron en silencio sin mirarse a la cara – **es…es difícil sabes…. quiero decir**

**-no sigas por favor – **akane gira y mira a ranma con los ojos empañados de lagrimas apunto de salir

**-¿Qué? ¿Porque?**

**-no tienes por que decir nada…. Fue solo un sueño…nunca pasara eso... porque tu y yo… no… nunca funcionaria..**

**-pero…pero porque dices eso.**

**- es la verdad ranma….quiero decir ¿tu y yo? A quien queremos engañar… todo lo que hacemos es pelear siempre, tu me insultas yo te mando a volar, siempre es así y siempre será nunca cambiara…**

**-pero puede cambiar –** akane lo mira dándole a entender que no seria posible- ** tu crees que me gusta que sea así,¿estar peleando todo el tiempo? ¿verte llorar sabiendo que es mi culpa? Por supuesto que no….lo odio yo no quiero decirte esas cosas, eso no es lo que siento son puras mentiras…no es lo que en verdad siento… yo… yo…**

**Porfavor ranma…. Estoy cansada… es difícil para mi creerte… tu pareces disfrutar el hacerme sentir así y decirme todas esas cosas –**ranma se acerca mas a akane y la toma de los hombros sacudiéndola un poco

-**pero te estoy diciendo la verdad… por primera vez estoy siendo honesto contigo, de verdad quiero que mi sueño se cumpla , quiero que tu estes ahí conmigo… quiero…quiero que seas tu…mi… mi… esposa….akane –**una mano de el le toca la mejilla con delicadeza no propia de el pero ella no lo mira a los ojos- ** akane….yo…yo te amo… mirame.. –**ella lo mira y una lagrima cae de sus ojos

**-¿en verdad? ¿lo dices enserio? ¿no me estas mintiendo?**

**-por supuesto que no, nunca… nunca te voy a volver a mentir jamás… de verdad te amo akane.**

**-yo también te amo ranma.**

FIN!

JAJAJAJA CLARO QUE NOOOO….. seguimos….

**-es solo que es difícil de creer ¿sabes?**

**-lo se akane, pero confía en mi…de verdad te amo y todo lo que siempre te digo son mentiras…. Bueno…excepto lo de tu comida… pero no me importa… y lo de marimacho… pero eso es lo que me encanta de ti….mi hermosa marimacho –** akane sonríe ante lo que el le dijo, en eso se van acercando hasta que están a punto de besarse cuando ranma escucha unos ruidos de la familia acercarse , así que toma a akane en brazos y salta al tejado

-**ranma! Me asustaste!**

**- lo siento es que oí a la familia acercarse **

**-oh esta bien…ya puedes soltarme…**

**-pero me gusta estar así –**la joven se sonroja el escucharlo

- **a mi también me gusta…y mucho**

ranma se va acercando al rostro de akane hasta que por fin se dan un beso, el beso que siempre desearon pero no sucedía, al inicio fue un beso inexperto y timido pero poco a poco fue volviéndose apasionado, ranma se agacha y se sienta en el tejado con akane en sus piernas quedando de frente, de vez en cuando rompen el beso para mirarse a los ojos y recuperar aire para empezar de nuevo, ranma va moviendo sus manos hasta llegar a la cintura de akane, mientras que ella pone sus manos alrededor del cuello del joven, continúan besándose hasta que ranma coloca una mano sobre el trasero de la muchacha esto hace que ella reaccione y rompa el beso. (mas bien besotes =P)

**-espera..**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

**-alguien podría vernos… creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a la cama.**

**-esta bien, te dejare en tu cuarto…. **(se le acabo el momento a ranma =S)

Se levantan y entran al cuarto de la joven por la ventana.

-**bueno te veo mañana –** se dirige a la ventana cuando akane lo detiene -**¿Qué pasa? **

**-ranma yo dije que era mejor que nos vayamos a la cama. –**pero el joven parecía no entender

-**si por eso me estoy yendo. – **akane negó con la cabeza

**-ranma no me entiendes… -**se acerca a él y le da un pequeño beso – **yo dije que mejor NOS vayamos a la cama- **dice señalando la cama que estaba junto a ellos, ranma se sonroja mucho y sonríe.**- ¿está bien? –** el joven asiente

Y empiezan a besarse de nuevo… ranma se sienta en la cama y akane se pone sobre sus piernas, la muchacha le va desabrochando su camisa hasta que logra quitársela y se quita la suya, ranma se asombra mucho al ver a la joven de esa manera; continúan con los besos hasta que quedan recostados sobre la cama.

-**akane… ¿estas segura? –**ella solo lo mira a los ojos sonríe como solo lo hace para el

-**claro que si ranma… te amo…**

**- y yo a ti mi pequeña.**

En la siguiente mañana ranma abre los ojos y mira a akane dormir entre sus brazos, luciendo como un angel, ella empieza a abrir los ojos y le sonríe.

**-buenos días ranma. -**El solo sonríe y empieza a reir como un niño pequeño- **¿Qué?**

**-perdon…. Es solo que, esto se siente como un sueño**

**- pero no lo es ranma, esta vez es real, muy real.**

**- lo se… **

FIN!

AHORA SI TERMINO ¿QUE LES PARECIO? LO AMARON LO ODIARON? SE QUE LOS PERSONAJES NUNCA HARIAN ALGO ASÍ PERO PARA ESO SON LOS FANFICS ¿NO? =P TENIA RATO CON ESTA HISTORIA GUARDADA HASTA QUE POR FIN ME ANIME A PUBLICARLA JEJE

ESE RANMA ES UN INOCENTE NO CREEN? JAJAJAJA MIRA QUE NO ENTENDER ESA INDIRECTA JAJAJA Y ¿QUE OPINAN DEL SUEÑO QUE TUVO?

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS NO IMPORTA LO QUE TENGAN QUE DECIR, ESO ES LO QUE MAS ME GUSTA DE ESCRIBIR ESTAS HISTORIAS…. SALUDOS A TODOS


End file.
